


Before Death

by banneroflupinsbones



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sad, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11757051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banneroflupinsbones/pseuds/banneroflupinsbones
Summary: Cassian thinks about you before his demise on Scarif.





	Before Death

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was transferred over from my deviantart account!

Their fates were sealed, they realized, as a blinding light came racing towards them. Cassian wrapped his arms around Jyn in a tight hug, shutting his eyes. He thought of how the Alliance had the plans for the Death Star, how he and his comrades had succeeded in their mission. The most prominent thought in his head, however, was of you. As he clung to Jyn tightly, he pretended that he was holding you—that his last moments were with the one he loved.

~~~~

“Cassian!” you called, waving a hand in the air to stop him.

He turned around at the sound of your voice, his eyes softening when he saw you. He rushed to you and took one of your hands, bringing it up to his lips.

“I thought you were going to leave without saying goodbye,” you said.

“I wouldn’t have,” he turned your hand over and kissed your palm lightly.

You put both of your hands on the sides of his face, searching his eyes for anything he was hiding from you. He was going away to do something, but you didn’t know what. He had been very secretive after the meeting to discuss what to do about the Death Star plans and you were uneasy about what was going on. Whatever he was planning on doing, you were scared of. You had a weird feeling that he wouldn’t come back from whatever he was setting out to do.

“Tell me what’s going on, Cassian.”

“I can’t, (Y/N)…You’ll try to stop me,” he put his hands on your waist and pulled you close.

“If you say that, then you definitely shouldn’t do it. I’m alright with you putting yourself into danger most times, but if you’re telling me that I would stop you, then you shouldn’t do this.”

“You don’t understand, (Y/N). If we do this, we can save so many lives.”

“What about your life?”

“My life doesn’t matter. Not when it’s something as important as this.”

You looked down. You understood where he was coming from, because you would have said the same thing were you in his place. Cassian would never put his life into mindless danger, only doing what he was ordered to. His primary goal was to survive whatever mission he was on and come back to you. You knew he was devoted to the Alliance, as were you, but you were afraid that this time he was going too far.

“Let me come with you, then,” you proposed, moving the hair from his eyes.

“I can’t let you, (Y/N). You mean too much to the Alliance to do that,” he paused. “You mean too much to me.”

He pulled you close to his chest, one hand on the back of your head as he stroked your hair. You shut your eyes and leaned against him, hearing his heartbeat pound beneath your ear. You felt a sense of overwhelming dread as he held you, like this simple act of endearment would never happen again.

“Cassian, please reconsider. Just think about all of this, whatever it is, for a little longer, please.”

“I can’t, (Y/N). I have to go.”

You opened your eyes and pulled away from him slightly, still in his arms. You reached up and kissed him, slowly moving away. You took a deep breath, feeling yourself start to shake as your emotions started to take control. You didn’t want to lose him. Cassian noticed that you were starting to fall apart and pulled you back into his arms.

“It’s alright, (Y/N). Shhh…”

“Stay for a little longer, Cassian. Please,” you said between sobs.

He nodded, his heart breaking at seeing you cry. He began rocking on his feet, memorizing the feeling of you in his arms. He kissed your face, somehow knowing it would be the last kiss he ever gave.

~~~

As the blinding light overtook Cassian, there was no pain. There were only thoughts of you and how he wished that he had more time to spend with you. To see you again, to kiss your lips, to love you again. Those happy little thoughts were what he held on to before his death.


End file.
